


his whole entire world (for as long as stars do shine)

by thatiranianphantom (FrraFee)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, WyndocWeek18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrraFee/pseuds/thatiranianphantom
Summary: Throwing my hat in the ring for Wyndoc Week. Yes, Wyndoc is the hill I die on.





	his whole entire world (for as long as stars do shine)

1: Rescue

 

 

The smug son of a bitch likes to make her wait. She’s learned that over...time. Likes to take his time and she knew that, but to be the _last_ one out of the Garden?

 

That asshole was dead if she ever saw him again.

 

Which, of course, she might never.

 

Which is the shitty part she’s trying not to think about as she hugs her sister fiercely.

 

They’d gotten all of them, eventually. It had taken three months from “oh fuck, yeah” to getting Jeremy, Robin, Nicole and eventually Waverly from the Garden. Three months of backbreaking work, no sleep, and more worry than a person can take.

 

Wynonna bears it, because she always does. She bears it when she watches Robin and Jeremy joyfully reunite, when she fights through a demon during one of the time pockets they’ve cut out of the Garden to win her sister back (don’t ask).

 

And she fights through it when Gus texts her a picture of Alice, and her daughter stares at her with her father’s eyes.

 

She presses against her heart without even realizing it.

 

_Soon, baby girl. Soon, and then Daddy will be back. You’ll come home, and everything will be okay again._

 

(Her tiny, perfect daughter brings out the last bit of naivete Wynonna Earp possesses).

 

But no Doc. Not in three months.

 

And then Waverly is back.

 

And she allows her baby girl time, she really does. She hugs her sister fiercely, she holds her tight all damn night, but she never has to actually say it.

  


“He saved me,” Waverly mumbles against her, as the fire crackles behind them.

 

“He….he didn’t even think about himself. Just us. Just me, and you. And he fought through...so much.”

 

Waverly presses herself against Wynonna’s aching heart.

 

“And then the Garden….it would only let one of us escape. And I tried, ‘nonna, I really tried but he...he _pushed_ me out.”

 

She swallows back tears, because goddamn it she is Wynonna Earp and she cries over nobody, especially since Doc is not dead yet, she _knows_ it.

 

“We’ll find him, baby girl,” she murmurs. “We’ll find him.”

  


Two weeks from that. It takes two weeks, and then Jeremy and Robin figure out they have this weird mystic mind-meld thing, that allow them a longer stretch of time to break into the garden. But to someone out, they say. To get someone out they must be pure, and Doc is….Doc.

 

And Wynonna is Wynonna and for the _second_ goddamn time, Waverly “Self-Sacrifice” Earp forces herself into the Garden, and Wynonna is left on the outside.

 

Only this time, it doesn’t take three months of blood, sweat and tears. This time, two figures are shot from the doors, and he’s _here_.

  


He’s bleeding, badly, but his stupid face still look at her with that same look, and he’s an idiot and she’s going to kill him and she’s in love with him.

 

“Well….” his voice is scratchy and she’s missed him so much. “We meet again, Ms. Earp. It seems I am not so easy to kill.”

 

The stubborn bastard has put her through three months of hell. He became a vampire. He lied to her. He betrayed her. He goddamned _left_ her.

  


So, obviously, she kisses him.

 

And he smiles, and she sees her past, her future and her daughter in that smile.

 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while watching edit and didn't proofread whoops


End file.
